disneymusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Theatrical Group
The Disney Theatrical Group is the stageplay and musical production arm of The Walt Disney Company. Founded in 1993, as Walt Disney Theatrical Group, the division's Disney Theatrical Productions has produced critically and commercially successful stage performances, starting with the acclaimed Beauty and the Beast. The company is led by Thomas Schumacher, and forms a part of the Walt Disney Studios, one of the four units of The Walt Disney Company. The division also manages Disney Live Family Entertainment, which incorporates Disney on Ice and Disney Live, produced by Feld Entertainment. History in New York City]] Disney Theatrical Group is currently under the leadership of Thomas Schumacher. Their Disney Theatrical Productions division has been responsible for the production of many different musicals, touring events, ice shows and other live theatrical events. Acclaimed shows include; ''Beauty and the Beast'', ''The Lion King'', Elton John and Tim Rice’s Aida, Tarzan, Mary Poppins, Newsies, and Aladdin. The Group also produces touring productions of their shows. They produced the show, On the Record which was a touring musical revue of many beloved Disney songs. DTG is also producing a tour of a stage version of High School Musical. The ice shows, which are produced with Feld Entertainment, include shows like Finding Nemo on Ice, Princess Classics and High School Musical: The Ice Tour. Disney Theatrical and Feld also produce Disney Live. These shows are stage shows aimed at young children. They’re often interactive and invite the children to get involved in the performance. Some of these titles include: Playhouse Disney Live! and Mickey’s Magic Show!. Currently Disney Theatrical Group is licensing its shows for performance by local school and community theatres through Musical Theatre International (MTI). Shows like Beauty and the Beast, Aida, and High School Musical are licensed. Disney also licenses special versions of shows for performance by younger children. Some of these shows include titles like Aladdin Jr. or Mulan Jr. Complete list of Disney Theatrical Group's productions Disney's Beauty and the Beast *1993 Houston, Texas (Theatre Under The Stars) – Tryout *1994–2007 Broadway, New York (Palace Theatre 1994–1999 / Lunt-Fontanne Theatre 1999–2007) – Premiere *1995–1996 Los Angeles (Shubert Theatre) *1995–1999 US National Tour 1 (including Seattle, Portland, Denver, Detroit, San Diego, Atlanta, Tempe, Dallas, New Orleans, St. Louis, Cincinnati, Cleveland, Boston, Washington D.C, Chicago) *1999–2003 US National Tour 2 (including Philadelphia, Tampa, Orlando, Memphis, Atlanta, Austin, Boston, Buffalo, Cleveland, Columbus, Dallas, Detroit, Hartford, Indianapolis, Kansas City, Los Angeles, Louisville, Pittsburgh, Providence, Sacramento, Salt Lake City, San Francisco, Tampa, Tempe, Tucson, Tulsa, Minneapolis) *1995–1998 Toronto, Canada (Princess of Wales Theatre) *1997 Mexico City, Mexico *2007 Mexico City, Mexico *1998 Buenos Aires, Argentina *2001 São Paulo, Brazil *1995 Tokyo, Japan (Akasaka Musical Theatre) *1995–1999 Japan National Tour 1 (including Osaka, Sapporo, Fukuoka, Nagoya) *2004 Japan National Tour 2 (including Kyoto, Osaka, Sendai, Sapporo, Fukuoka) *1995 Melbourne, Australia (Princess Theatre) *1997 Sydney (Capitol Theatre) *2004 Seoul, South Korea *1999 Beijing, China *2008 Johannesburg, South Africa (Teatro at Montecasino) *2009 Cape Town, South Africa (Artscape Opera) *1997–1999 London, United Kingdom (Dominion Theatre) *2002 Dublin, Ireland (The Point Theatre) *2001–2003 UK National Tour (Liverpool, Bristol, Birmingham, Southampton, Manchester, Edinburgh) *1996 Vienna, Austria (Raimund Theater) *1997 Stuttgart, Germany (Palladium Theater) *2006 Oberhausen, Germany (Metropol Theater) *2007 Berlin, Germany (Theater am Potsdamer Platz) *1999 Madrid, Spain (Teatro Lope de Vega) *2007 Madrid, Spain (Teatro Coliseum) *2005–2006 Netherlands National Tour (including Hoorn, Tilburg, Almere, Gouda, Den Bosch, Amsterdam, The Hague, Drachten, Apeldoorn, Groningen, Oss, Breda, Roosendaal, Eindhoven, Maastricht, Scheveningen) *2006 Antwerp, Belgium *2008 Moscow, Russia (MDM Theatre) *2009 São Paulo, Brazil – REVIVAL *2010 Buenos Aires, Argentina – REVIVAL *2006–2007 Tel Aviv, Israel Tel Aviv Performing Arts Center and National Tour (Haifa, Jerusalem and Petah Tikva) *2011 Musical Dome Köln *2010 Ramat Gan, Israel – Beit Zvi Alan Menken and Tim Rice’s King David *1997 Broadway, New York (New Amsterdam Theatre 1997) – Premiere Disney presents The Lion King *1997 Minneapolis, Minnesota – Tryout *1997 Broadway, New York (New Amsterdam Theatre 1997-2006/Minskoff Theatre 2006) – Premiere *2000–2003 Los Angeles, California (Pantages Theatre) *2009-2012 Las Vegas, Nevada (Mandalay Bay Theatre) *2002 1st US National Tour (Atlanta, Charlotte, Cincinnati, Dallas, Denver, Fort Lauderdale, Fort Worth, East Lansing, Oklahoma City, Orlando, Tampa, Houston, St. Louis, Memphis, Columbus, Boston, Providence, Washington D.C, Arizona, Kansas City, Philadelphia, Cleveland, Detroit) *2003–2008 2nd US National Tour (Chicago, Honolulu, Milwaukee, Appleton, San Francisco, Portland, Cincinnati, Cleveland, Indianapolis, Seattle, Philadelphia, Orlando, San Diego) *2000–2004 Toronto, Canada (Princess of Wales Theatre) *2003–2005 Sydney, Australia (Capitol Theatre) *2005–2006 Melbourne, Australia (Regent Theatre) *2006–2007 Seoul, South Korea (Charlotte Theatre) *2008 Taipei, Taiwan *1998 Tokyo, Japan (Shiki Theatre) *1999 Japan National Tour (Osaka, Fukuoka, Nagoya, Sapporo) *2006 Shanghai, China *2007–2008 Johannesburg, South Africa (Teatro at Montecasino) *1999 London, United Kingdom (Lyceum Theatre) *2001 Hamburg, Germany (Theater im Hafen) *2004–2006 Scheveningen, The Netherlands (Fortis Circustheater) *2007–2010 Paris, France (Théàtre Mogador) *2011 Madrid, Spain (Teatro Lope de Vega) *2017 Tempe, Arizona, U.S.A. (ASU Gammage) Disney’s The Hunchback of Notre Dame *1999–2002 Berlin, Germany (Theater am Potsdamer Platz) Elton John and Tim Rice’s Aida *1998 Atlanta, Georgia (Alliance Theatre) – Tryout *1999 Chicago, Illinois (Cadillac Theatre) – Tryout *2000–2004 Broadway, New York (Palace Theatre) – Premiere *2005 US National Tour (Tampa, Minneapolis, St. Louis, Portland, Seattle, Denver, Atlanta, Austin, Boston, Buffalo, Cleveland, Columbus, Dallas, Detroit, Ft. Lauderdale, Hartford, Indianapolis, Kansas City, Los Angeles, Louisville, Philadelphia, Pittsburgh, Providence, Raleigh, Rochester, Sacramento, Salt Lake City, San Francisco, Tempe, Tucson, Tulsa, Washington, D.C) *2003 Toronto, Canada *2002 Osaka, Japan *2004–2006 Japan National Tour (Kyoto, Fukuoka, Tokyo) *2005–2006 Seoul, South Korea *2002–2004 Scheveningen, The Netherlands (Fortis Circustheater) *2003–2005 Essen, Germany (Colosseum Theater) *2005–2007 Germany National Tour (Berlin, Leipzig, Bremen, Frankfurt, Munich) *2005 Bregenz, Austria *2006 Zurich, Switzerland *2008 São Paulo, Brazil *2009 Békéscsaba, Hungary *2005,2008 Ramat Gan, Israel – Beit Zvi Disney’s On The Record *2004–2005 US National Tour (including Cleveland, Chicago, Louisville, Ordway, Philadelphia, Richmond, Detroit, East Lansing, Indianapolis, Fort Lauderdale, Tampa, Fort Myers, San Antonio, Houston, San Diego, Denver, Washington D.C, Boston) Disney and Cameron Mackintosh present Mary Poppins *2004 Bristol, United Kingdom (Hippodrome Theatre) – Tryout *2004–2008 London, United Kingdom (Prince Edward Theatre) – Premiere *2008–2009 UK National Tour (Plymouth, Birmingham, Manchester, Edinburgh, Cardiff) *2010–2011 Scheveningen, The Netherlands (Fortis Circustheater) *2006 Broadway, New York (New Amsterdam Theatre) *2009 US National Tour (Chicago, Cleveland, Los Angeles, St. Louis, Dallas, Tampa) *2010 Melbourne, Australia (Her Majesty's Theatre) *2011 Sydney, Australia (The Capitol Theatre) Disney presents Tarzan *2006–2007 Broadway, New York (Richard Rodgers Theatre) *2007–2009 Scheveningen, The Netherlands (Fortis Circustheater) *2008 Hamburg, Germany (Theater Neue Flora) *2009 US National Tour (canceled) Disney’s High School Musical *2007–2008 US National Tour (Chicago, East Lansing, Buffalo, Atlanta, Rochester, Columbus, Cleveland, Baltimore, St. Louis, Appleton, Los Angeles, San Francisco, San Diego, Raleigh, Des Moines, Little Rock, Tucson, Memphis, Nashville, Washington, Indianapolis, Minneapolis, Spokane, Portland, San Jose, Costa Mesa, Kansas City, Las Vegas, Denver, Salt Lake City) *2008 Canada National Tour (Toronto, Vancouver) *2008–2009 UK National Tour (including Manchester, Liverpool, Bromley, Nottingham, Wimbledon, Stoke-on-Trent, Woking, Norwich, Birmingham, Wolverhampton, Milton Keynes, Bristol, Leeds, Plymouth, Crawley, Southampton, Hull, Newcastle, Brighton, Canterbury, Northampton, Leeds, Sunderland, Salford, Southend, Cardiff, Edinburgh, Glasgow, Aberdeen, Belfast, Derry) *2009 Ireland National Tour (Dublin, Killarney, Castlebar) *2008 London, United Kingdom (Hammersmith Apollo) *2008–2009 Spain National Tour (including Bilbao, Benidorm, Madrid, Zaragoza, Malaga, Barcelona, Seville, Vigo Granada, Valencia, Castelon, Murcia, Alcoi) *2009 The Netherlands National Tour (Hoorn, Zoetermeer, Tilburg, Almere, Nijmegen, Gouda, Den Bosch, Amsterdam, The Hague, Drachten, Dordrecht, Veenendaal, Zaandam, Heerlen, Dronten, Rotterdam, IJmuiden, Amersfoort, Hoogeveen, Uden, Middelburg, Roermond, Alkmaar, Rijswijk, Apeldoorn, Groningen, Oss, Breda, Roosendaal, Eindhoven, Maastricht, Enschede, Venlo, Venray, Leeuwarden, Utrecht) *2008–2009 Italy National Tour (including Bologna, Milan, Rome, Mantova, Brescia, Ravenna, Pisa, Genova, Ancona, Brindisi, Fermo, Bari, Pordenone, Assisi, Montecatini, Firenze, Trento) *2009 Johannesburg, South Africa *2008 Cape Town, South Africa *2008–2009 Australia National Tour (Sydney, Melbourne, Canberra, Perth, Brisbane, Hobart, Adelaide) cities after Sydney cancelled *2008 Tel Aviv, Israel Disney’s The Little Mermaid *2007 Denver, Colorado (Ellie Caulkins Opera House) – Tryout *2008–2009 Broadway, New York (Lunt-Fontanne Theatre) – Premiere *2011 US National Tour A Dutch production is announced. Whoopi Goldberg and Stage Entertainment Present Sister Act: The Musical (Disney is a producer but not a top billed one) *2006 Pasadena, California (Pasadena Playhouse) – Premiere *2007 Atlanta, Georgia (Alliance Theatre) *2009 West End (London Palladium) *2010 Hamburg, Germany (Operettenhaus) *2011 Broadway Broadway Theatre *2011 Vienna, Austria (Etablissement Ronacher) *2011 Milan, Italy (The National Theatre) *2011-2012 UK And Ireland Tour *2012 Utrecht *2012 Paris, France (Theatre Mogador) *2012 North American Tour (Beginning in Toronto, Canada at the Ed Mirvish Theatre in October.) Peter and the Starcatcher(s) *2009 San Diego (La Jolla Playhouse) – Premiere *2011 New York (New York Theatre Workshop) *2012 Broadway, New York (Brooks Atkinson Theatre) Disney's Aladdin: The New Stage Musical *2011 Seattle, Wash. (5th Avenue Theater) - Premiere *2012 Ivins, UT (Tuacahn Amphitheatre) *2012 St. Louis, MO (The Muny) *2012 Denmark (Fredericia Theatre) Disney's Newsies: The Musical *2011 Millburn, New Jersey (Paper Mill Playhouse) – Premiere *2012 Broadway, New York Nederlander Theatre External links *Disney Theatrical Group Category:Content